The field of the invention is filling methods and systems for filling containers with fluid. More particularly, the invention relates to the reduction or elimination of shock when such systems are cleaned in place (CIP).
Various systems have been used in order to fill bags or other containers with fluid or granular material exhibiting fluid like characteristics.
Especially when the fluid or material is used in food products, the system must be kept relatively clean. Such systems use pressure to force the liquid or other product through a series of pipes and into containers.
When a thorough cleaning of such a system is needed, it often has required disassembly. Such disassembly is quite time-consuming and, accordingly, results in much expense associated with a down time (non-operational time) of the system.
When it is necessary to stop the normal fill operations of such a system for cleaning, one must disconnect the pressure source that is pushing the fluid or other material into the containers. This often results in a hydraulic shock or hammer effect similar to when a home owner suddenly turns off a pipe running at full capacity. A vibration of the pipe occurs from this shock effect. In the context of product fill systems, such repeated shocks can damage pipes and other components in the supply lines.
Although various techniques have been used to try to absorb or minimize adverse effects from shocks in product fill systems, they have generally been subject to one or more of several disadvantages. In particular, many have required components that will need replacement in a relatively short time. Some are not very effective at reducing shock. Some may waste product when the shock occurs. Some techniques may absorb shock, but interfere or greatly complicate clean in place (CIP) procedures.